


[兰雁/时雁]雌蕊（上）

by yanyanq



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyanq/pseuds/yanyanq
Summary: *产卵预警**discovery探索频道式严谨.jpg（信我）





	[兰雁/时雁]雌蕊（上）

**Author's Note:**

> *产卵预警  
**discovery探索频道式严谨.jpg（信我）

间桐雁夜一天要产两个卵，固定在夜间的9：53分。 

早晨接到了葵打来的电话，说昨日凛昨偷偷跑回了冬木，似乎是撞见了什么不好的东西，幸好被雁夜给救下了，虽然具体内容无论是凛或是雁夜都不肯透漏，但既然如此，想必是身为魔术师的父亲知道了会十分气恼的事吧，但好歹那人也确实从危险中保护了凛，怎么说应该也要亲自致谢。

虽然和间桐是世交，但已经不是能擅自打电话或突然登门拜访的程度，尽管间桐家就在距离远坂住宅一个坡道的地方，时臣仍是中规中矩派出使魔传递了口信，约了晚上九点在先前凛和葵常去的公园，本来他也没对这事抱着多大希望，不想下午却收到了回信，那个人将字条系在使魔的脚边，也只有一个字，好。原以为不是敬语已就是预料之中，没想就连成句也都算不上，学生时期看上去已然有几分潇洒秀逸的字，如今看上去不知怎的竟有些潦草，像是扭曲的虫子蛰伏在纸面。

这个公园时臣并不常来，花上了好一段时间才总算找到雁夜所说的凉亭，远远就看见他帽沿下高高挑起的嘴角，这个人藏在屋檐下的阴影里，见了来者也丝毫没有从凉亭踏出任何一步之意，就这样站在暗中，以一句「出于救了心爱的女儿这样的理由而邀我见面，这可不是你的风格」做为许久二人不见的开头，不知为何却也没有半分不快与陌生。 毕竟远坂时臣也还真不是为了这个才来。 那要说什么呢，基于双方皆是圣杯战争的参与者，于是便谈了些关于caster和其御主的行迹，这样心平气和的谈话甚是少见，就连男子都不禁有些沉浸在这样处处洋溢着诡异的温情里，直到青年几乎可以算是尖叫的说了一句那么告辞了，远坂时臣才察觉到不妥，这股仿佛发现了什么骯脏的小秘密般的兴奋，几乎成年后就再也没有出现过。

以现场的情势来判断，跟踪尾随当然是最直接的方法，但魔术师的做法可不是这样，远坂时臣抓过叶片上一只甲壳虫做为使魔，如同驱使猎犬般将下午从那人手里收过的纸片从胸前的衬衫口袋里拿出，令虫子追踪附着其上的气味，透过虫子的视角他看见间桐雁夜跌跌撞撞半摔进了位置最为偏远的公厕里，在犹豫着是否收手之前，虫子似乎已经自主替他做了决定。

远坂时臣看见了一个翕张着的肉色孔洞。

莹绿色的卵状物体被肉洞吸附着，仿佛有生命般缓缓蠕动前进，卵状物的最外层不断分泌浓稠的粘液，润滑着孔洞边缘及深红色的软肉，使卵状物体能减少摩擦，加快从孔洞滑出的速度。

直至此刻远坂时臣才突然反应过来，那是人体上的哪个部位。

他鬼使神差的驱使着虫从地板上飞到空中，总算看清了厕所隔间的全貌：

青年背向门光着腿半蹲在坐式便器上，两手紧抓坐盖，臀部微微撅起，因为施力过度的关系，双腿和抓着东西的手指不断地颤抖，粗大的经络从皮肤内部突起，像是有什么生物在皮肤之下急速扭窜。青年细细的低吟着，声音支离破碎，像是呢喃着什么，伴随着卵状物落下水池中一瞬发出的响声，远坂时臣发誓他从青年口中听见了自己的名字。

青年喊着他的名字在产卵。 这样的念头一旦浮现，很多糟糕的东西便如同潘多拉的宝盒般随之冒了出来，然而青年的生产还在继续，第二颗卵似乎卡得很深，青年只好空出一只手，用两指撑开臀部之间的孔洞，一边拍打着自己的臀部──这样会更紧吧，那个笨蛋，男子像在观赏电影似的在心中吐槽着之于他实在过于不合理的情节，但被情欲冲昏头的青年显然无法第一时间意识到这点，从熟稔的手法似乎可以断定青年显然是十分习惯从那里而非前方的生殖器获得快感。 

这一颗卵生的并不顺利，光是好不容易露出来的尖端几乎就有近似婴儿头部的大小——女儿刚出生时似乎就是这样的，男子的肠道不像女性的生殖系统那样收缩容易，被卵壳挤压带出的深色肠肉一部分颤巍巍地曝露在空气里，看上去非常可怜的样子——

往常到这里应该就会结束吧，不知为何，远坂时臣有这样的预感，至少往日顺利将这种东西排出体外后，就可以恢复如常，从青年肥厚红肿的肛口判断，这绝不是这一两天发生的事，这个人应当也很习惯了，但此刻他却露出了有些茫然的神色。

青年低声呼唤了他的从者，即便除去铠甲，从者壮实的身躯也令厕所的隔间变得比实际上看上去更加窄小，从者将青年抱到便器的水箱上，让御主张着的双腿分别搭在他的两边肩膀，外露的软肉在空中无助的晃荡，光只是轻轻擦过大腿内侧，青年便充满快感的颤抖。

从者温顺的低下头，仿佛一名骑士出征前领受领主的祝福，他凑近那块无助的软肉，张口便咬了下去，并趁御主呻吟出声前将手指塞进青年的嘴里，绵长的呻吟因此变得断断续续。

受到狂化加成影响，Berserker长出了一对锐利的尖牙，深深刺进敏感的肠肉，青年又痛又爽浑身无一处不在打颤，为了防止青年摔下去下去，鸢色从者只好将原来堵着嘴巴的手拿开改将人按在墙上，手才拿开青年便迫不及待呻吟起来，一边喊叫一边又把腰尽可能的往上挺，整个穴口几乎都贴到了从者脸上：

「唔……要泄出来了，还差一点，求求你再玩玩那里吧……」

Berserker如主人所愿松开了嘴，安抚似的吻着青年的大腿内侧一边用手指拉扯着那块外露着的可怜肠肉，听着主人如雌畜一般被折磨的都成不了调的声音，露出了温柔的微笑。

淅沥沥的脏水和粘液碎屑从的穴口哇啦啦吐了出来，青年终于松了气，整块身体不正常的潮红也慢慢消退了，待穴口不再有液体流出，从者才轻轻捏起那块软肉，一点一点塞回青年的肠壁里，大张着的孔洞缓缓收缩，却在只留下一个缝隙时停留在了这个样子。

那个地方恐怕再也无法完全闭合了。

从那之后远坂时臣便知道了这个秘密。

间桐雁夜一天要产两个卵，固定在夜间的9：53分。 

02.  
间桐雁夜的第一颗卵，是在吉尔伽美什的注视中产下的。

先前所不断累积叠加的术式终于在前几日发挥了效用，青年体内的母虫在产下最后一批虫卵后终于死去，没有母虫供给养分，虫卵亦无法自主寄生在神经系统，因此未经孵化的卵们会在诞下后的数分钟内因接触到空气而自然死亡。

远坂时臣推算了可能的日期，然而产卵的时刻却远在推算的日期之前，事后探查起来却也原因不明，还是吉尔伽美什在一阵意味不明的冷笑过后才提点了两句，大意就是，任凭你们三天两头这样搞，是精子都要成虫了怎么虫卵还不能提前孵化？

倒不如说雁夜本来也就不是真的怀孕，那些逐渐在肠道最上方成形的虫卵压迫着肠道，一旦察觉有威胁便会拼命互相挤压试图阻止侵入到雁夜后穴的男子性器，这下性器被挤压的爽了，也更容易顶到让青年舒服的地方，因此即使青年的肚子大了起来，他的从者和远坂家的当主玩弄的手段也更是百无顾忌——这也是后话了，那些虫卵原本本来是死胎，竟被射入体内的精液养的又活过来，就连吉尔伽美什看了也是啧啧称奇。

总之，在间桐雁夜抱着下坠感逐渐加重的肚子闯进书房的时候，是只有吉尔伽美什在场的。

今天那人似乎要和Saber阵营商议什么，一早就说要出去，偏巧单独行动Ex的那位从昨晚开始就不见人影，虽然艾因兹贝伦的公主殿下的确是好人，奈何架不住上门女婿是个没有感情的卑鄙杀手，万一被察觉他这边没有任何从者，半路被一枪嘣了回老家也不是没可能——Lancer阵营就是极好的前车之鉴，那位可不吃什么“不要让人以为吃了我的饭死在半路上死在我家里“*装模作样那一套，他就恨不得昭告天下人是我杀的令咒也是我抢的，你想咋地。

卫宫切嗣就是这种人。

没办法只好派了骑士跟着，怕这门都还没迈出去就先自己人打自己人，还挺着高高耸起的肚子倚在玄关的门上送，结果这两位又磨磨蹭蹭了老半天才总算出了门，说也奇怪要说他们是感情不好吧，但某种时候默契却契合的令人可气。

间桐雁夜慢慢走回书房隔壁，他现在就睡在那里，他躺在床上，盯着被鼓胀的虫卵撑得只有薄薄一层肉的肚皮，越发明显的垂坠感使他越来越感到陌生，这批是死卵，并不会在产下后就自动游走到全身各处，而是如同真正的胎儿或卵生动物的雏形那样，集中在肠道深处等待孵化，等到完全成型，再慢慢沿着肠道爬出，就像动物真正的生育。

意识模糊间似乎听得书房门锁转动的声音，间桐雁夜打开门，见到的却是穿着便装的金色英灵。

他第一时间就要往门躲，虽然完全没有那个必要，他们都知道，但那还是至少他们其中一人都在场，单独和这位就连那个人都有些招架不住的那位单独待在一个空间，之前从来没有过。

「哦，孽种总算要从肚子里出来了？」

/TBC.


End file.
